Various techniques exist in the literature and in compilers to aggressively eliminate branches. Predication (e.g., conditional moves), idiom recognition (e.g., min, max, abs), and branch folding are just a few examples. Existing compilers use alternate methods of generating branchless code for some integer select operations. One method involves using a so-called conditional move (CMOV) instruction to perform a select operation if a predetermined condition has occurred. In this way, a branch such as a jump instruction can be avoided. Some compilers use predication, which is similar in some ways to a CMOV instruction. Other methods utilize so-called set on condition (SETcc) or subtract integer with borrow (SBB) instructions. However, these methods can be time consuming and produce code that can be inefficient.